


Goose with Luv

by DownwithCapitalism



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, Love, Other, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/pseuds/DownwithCapitalism
Summary: An Art about Seoose
Relationships: Goose/Seal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Goose with Luv

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draconicsockpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/gifts).




End file.
